


Stuffed Lion

by TheAdorkablePipsqueek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up, Memory, Original Fiction, Poetry, Prose Poem, lion, stuffed animal, stuffed lion, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkablePipsqueek/pseuds/TheAdorkablePipsqueek
Summary: We all grow up eventually and some friends get left behind.





	Stuffed Lion

When it came time to clean my room  
I found a friend once dear to me  
And was overtaken by a sudden gloom  
For his fur has faded with time

Once he had never left my side  
A friend so very gentle and sweet  
Who took my adventures in stride  
But his stitches were split at the seems

His mane was matted and covered in dust  
And his red scarf was tattered and torn  
His button eyes were shielded in rust  
He is the definition of forgotten toy

It must have been years since I saw him last  
When I decided I was much too old for him  
He’s never once moved from where he’d been cast  
Yet I don't put him into the box

Everything else is quickly packed away  
And sent off with my mother to be donated  
Of all my mementos he is the only one who stays  
The only one I can't give away


End file.
